bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiden Shinzui
| birthday = | age = 2000+ | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = Blank | unusual features = | affiliation = Unknown | previous affiliation = | occupation = Unknown | previous occupation = | team = Unknown | previous team = | partner = Eiji Shinzui | previous partner = | base of operations = Unknown | marital status = Widowed | education = Himself | family = Eiji Shinzui (Son) | clan(s) = Shinzui Clan | status = Active | shikai = Gijinhōma | bankai = Not yet Revealed | resurreccion = }} Hiden Shinzui (秘伝 心髄, Shinzui Hiden) is a mysterious with ties to the 7th Division of the Gotei 13. He is the father of Eiji Shinzui whom he travels with, and is feared as the Asura (आसुर, Sanskrit origin, meaning "Demon"). Appearance Hiden is a shorter man than his son but is generally much more muscular as well as being broader through the shoulders. He sports messy curls of black hair many have called greasy as well as a mussy mustache, goatee and beard he rarely keeps under management at all, saying it requires too much effort. Like his son he favors the staple Shinigami garb: a Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) secured by a blackened ōbi from which he secures his Zanpakutō. Despite being over tow-thousand years of age Hiden maintains an appearance no older than a man in their middling forties. Personality Hiden is a lazy yet talkative man with a deep voice (though not as deep and gravely as his sons). He generally cant be bothered to do much of anything unless he is coaxed into it by outside factors, such as Quincy attacking him out of the blue, as not even Eiji can rouse him usually. His soft features encourage others to speak with him, a trait Hiden has described as both a curse and godsend. History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part III Quincy Emergence arc *Quincy Invasion Saga Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Testing the Waters arc *Matters of Trust *Fleeing the Imawashi *Fatherly Intervention Braving the Waves arc *Cat's Eye *Second Battle of Nishiendo Powers and Abilities : During the initial invasion by the Engelhaft Gewitter, Hiden was noted to be suppressing his spiritual power and then rapidly increasing it so quickly that the (known for their sensory abilities) couldn't detect his reiatsu. (残心, Remaining Mind): In martial arts Zanshin is a state of total awareness of ones surroundings, whilst being prepared to act when faced with enemy opposition. Aside from Eiji noting his father to have used it against the Sturm Kavallerist, Hiden's level of mastery is unknown. Zanjutsu Master: Although the full extent of his abilities are unknown, Kenjiro Hiroshi identified Hiden as a remarkably skilled swordsmen and warned even individuals as strong as the Engelhaft Gewitter to be careful against him. With only a mere slash he was capable of cutting down multiple Sturm Kavallerist. Enhanced Durability: Hiden possesses incredible durability to the point he can shrug off all but the fiercest of assaults. Even Kenjiro Hiroshi, a man known for his tremendous strength, failed to leave little more than a shallow cut on Hiden's cheek. Even so however Hiden falls short of his son's impressive durability. Zanpakutō Gijinhōma (擬人法魔, Personification of the Demon). Hiden's Zanpakutō is sealed in the form of an average with a circular and black wrapping. He wears it through his ōbi in the traditional style, much like his son. Hiden's Zanpakutō is excitable by its very nature and nothing excites it more than strong opponents, whether they be friend or foe, though he is also very lazy. If Hiden faces off against any such individual Gijinhōma begins to awaken and only then can his full potential be realized. *' :' Hiden releases his Zanpakutō with the command "Cut" (削減, Sakugen). :Shikai Special Ability: Gijinhōma gains in sharpness the more excitable the inner spirit becomes, leading some to speculate that with the right opponent, Hiden could cut through anything in-front of him. The same in true in reverse. If Gijinhōma doesn't wake up and instead becomes bored the proportional sharpness drops considerably. *' :' Not yet Revealed. Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male